Titanyikk Avagy a Jó, a Rossz és a Gyűrűfura
by Drachiss
Summary: Eszeveszetten jó történet Drachiss agyából, itt is szeretnék gartulálni neki hozzá! Ajánlom mindenkinek!Zita aki felrakta ide a művet Ajánlatos elolvasás előtt bekészíteni magad mellé az oxigénpalackot nevetés okozta fulladásos tünetek előfordulhatnak.


FIGYELEM: Kiskorúak lelkisérüléseiért és a mű olvasása közben történő nevetés általi fulladás okozta halálért sem az író, sem pedig az oldal szerkesztője NEM vállal felelősséget!

- Jahj Uram! Ne sírj már! Hisz nem hal meg, csak átalakul!

- De mivé?! Mivé Féregfark?! Egy foszladó hullává! Egy szétmálló testté!

- Jól van no. Próbálj megnyugodni Uram. Menj feküdj le egy kicsit, a mézeskakaódat már az éjjeliszekrényedre készítettem. Még meleg.

- Ne mondd, hogy nyugodjak meg! Hisz Jack a tengerbe fulladt! A gyönyörű testéből a halak lakmároznak! Szeretlek Jack! - kiáltott oda Voldemort a TV-nek.

- Leonardo. Már mondtam Uram, hogy a neve Leonardo. A Jack csak álnév.

- Tök mindegy. Akkor is meghalt! - mondta a Sötét Nagyúr, majd bájosan ronda, indaszerű ujjaival újabb tucat zsebkendőt vett el a mellette álló Féregfark kezéből.

Így ment ez hosszú-hosszú órákig. A Sötét Nagyúr siratta tengerbe veszett szerelmét, közben Féregfark segített neki kifújni néha az orrát (- Gyerünk Uram! Csinálj úgy, mint az elefánt! Trombitálj bele a zsepibe!) vagy épp Voldemort voltnincs szemeit törölgette. Végül a Nagyúr nyugovóra tért (természetesen előtte kipanaszkodta magát, hogy az az átkozott kakaó megint kihűlt), így Féregfark egyedül maradt a hatalmas kúria hatalmas konyhájában ülve.

Hogy mit csinált? Emésztette magát. Na nem szószerint, csupán önmarcangoló gondolatokat gyártott elméjének jól elrejtett féltekén. Miért is kellett neki egy mugli TV-t hoznia a házba? Amióta ez az átkozott gép itt van, a Lord minden tennivalóját elhanyagolja. Harry Potter meggyilkolási tervének elkészítése helyett naphosszat a Pindúr Pandúrok kalandjait nézi, muglikínzások helyett pedig a Gumimacikat bámulja. És most még Leonardo DiCaprio és a Titanic is... Végül hosszas elméleti önkínzás után ő is nyugovóra tért.

- FÉREGFARK! - kiáltott fel Voldemort, mikor reggel kilépett rózsaszín tapétás szobájának ajtaján. Arcán az a furcsa, hideg, szinte rémisztő kifejezés tükröződött, melynek láttán a konyhában kávézó Lucius, Avery és Nott reménykedni kezdtek, hogy Uruk végre észhez tért, minden visszatér a szokásos kerékvágásba.

Korán örültek.

Midőn a hű ezüstkezű szolga elővánszorgott szobájából kómás fejjel, alsónadrágban (melyen az ördögök izéltek, s mivel varázsboxer volt, így nem csak imitálták, valóban mozogtak és nyögtek) a Nagyúr felé fordult.

- Szólítottál Uram?

- Készülj drága szolgám! Kihajózunk! - kiáltotta Voldemort karjait széttárva, betekintést engedve a világnak hónaljába, melyben nemcsekély fekete, göndör szőrzet búrjánzott.

Kijelentését hallva a Lucius az asztalra köpte kávéját, Avery leesett a székről, Nott a sütemény helyett a csészealjba harapott bele, Féregfark épp növekedésnek induló reggeli merevedése pedig legyőzőtt indiánként konyult alá.

- Hohohogy mit csinálunk Nagyúr? - kérdezte Féregfark remegő hangon.

- Kihajózunk! - Voldemort ezt a szót úgy mondta, mintha azt jelentené be, hogy Harry Potter nincs többé, a dinoszauruszok felfalták a muglikat, így ő lett a Világ Ura.

- De mégis minek Uram? - tette fel újabb kérdését Féregfark olyan képet vágva, mint aki temetésre megy. A sajátjára.

- Megmentjük Jacket!

- Leonardot - sóhajtotta a négy halálfaló egyszerre.

- Tök mindegy.

- De mégis hogyan menthetnénk meg Uram? Hisz tegnap este megfagyott, megfulladt.

- Te magad mondtad: nem halt meg, csak átalakult! Hát én majd visszaalakítom, hogy boldogan élhessünk együtt! - a Nagyúr szemét könnyek lepték el, mikor ezeket a meghatóan morbid szavakat kimondta.

Mivel a négy hű halálnyaló, akarom mondani halálfaló látta, hogy Voldemort komolyan gondolja a kimondottakat, nem tétlenkedtek tovább.

- Mit kell tennünk Nagyúr, hogy teljesítsük nemlétező szíved vágyát? - kérdezte Lucius.

- Lucius. Drága barátom. Te azonnal felkeresed Perselust, és azt a parancsot adod neki, hogy készítsen nekem olyan bájitalt, amely a vizihullába ismét életet lehel. Nincs ellenvetés. Féregfark! Te hajót szerzel, hogy megkereshessük az én drágámat! Mire vártok?! Induljatok!

És mentek. Lucius Pitonhoz, aki midőn meghallotta a Nagyúr kérését és annak okát, olyan röhögőgörcsben tört ki, hogy Lucius kénytelen volt egy Crucioval lelombozni a jókedvét. Perselus panaszkodott kicsit, hogy "na ezt azért már nem kellett volna" meg, hogy "az ő öreg csontjai már nem bírják úgy ezt az átkot, mint régen" de a mi drága Luciusunk kellően kiengesztelte, miután öt átszerelmeskedett órát töltöttek Piton ágyának rejtekén.

Ám szegény Féregfark nem volt ilyen szerencsés. Mint kiderült, külön hajót nem tudnak bérelni, nincs rá pénzük, így csak egyetlen hajó jöhet szóba, mely az elkövetkezendő hetekben az Atlanti-óceánon fog úszkálni.

A Fapuma.

Igen ám, de az út során osztozniuk kell csomó más emberrel, mert a bárkán tartják a hálivúdi hírességek és a világhírű kisebbségek találkozóját. Ám ennek az útnak a kifizetéséhez is spórolniuk kell. Mikor Voldemort meghallotta ezeket a híreket, hisztizett, kiabált, tört és zúzott mindent, ami kezei ügyébe került, ám ez sem segített. Ha meg akarja menteni Leonardot, bizony áldozatokat kell hoznia. Így, bár kelletlenül, de az ügyeletes halálfalók és a Sötét Nagyúr mugli lakásba költöztek, egy mugli környékre.

/Két hét a hajó indulásáig/

Lassan teltek a napok, s a varázslók csak nehezen tudták megszokni az új környezetet. Egy reggel Féregfark éppen pirítóst vajazott a Nagyúrnak, miközben az a zuhany alatt énekelgetett. Észveszejtően borzalmas énekhangja betöltötte a kis lakás minden zugát...

_"ŰŰItt az élet hurrikán,  
Mert ez Hapburg.  
Laserjet és éroplán,  
Ez mind Hapburg.  
Dagobert bácsi, kacsamesék  
Duck Tales! Uuh,  
Sok izgalmat, élményt, rejtélyt átélsz, uuh,  
Míg őserdőn, tűzön, vízen átérsz.  
Kövesd a szíved bajban, vészben,  
Félned nem kell ezt tartsd észben,  
De ha félsz, nézd csak meg a Duck Talest! uuh"_

- Már megint énekel? - kérdezte a szobájából kitotyogó Lucius, enyhén másnapos fejjel, tudniillik ital nélkül egyre nehezebben viselte Voldemort hisztijeit és szeszélyeit.

- Már megint. És természetesen elmaradhatatlanul a Kacsamesék főcímdalát.

- Esküszöm megiszom a fűtőolajat ha elkezdi a Hupi...

_..."Nótata, Törpapa,  
Hami, Tréfi, Törpilla,  
Ügyi, Duli-fuli, Okoska  
Mi vagyunk az icikék  
Mi vagyunk a picikék,  
a hupikék törpikék! "..._

- Baszd meg! - kiáltott fel Lucius.

- Csss! Csendesebben! Még a végén meghallja!

- Nem érdekel! Amikor be akartam kapcsolni a TV-t, a képernyője pofán vágott...

- Az a mikró...

- ... a szekrényben megfagytak a talárjaim...

- ... az a hűtő...

- ... és amikor beleraktam a családi étkészletet a ládába, az berregni kezdett és minden összetört benne!!!

- ... az a mosógép.

- Nem érdekel!

- Nyugalom! Még két hét és végre elmegyünk innen.

- Addigra én már rég leadavázom magam Féregfark! A Nagyúr miért nem tudja a pornó-csatornát nézni, mint más normális ember?!

A beszélgetés többi része a csend bűbájos homályába merült, mert Voldemort kivánszorgott a fürdőszobából, vékony testén megcsillantak a vízcseppek. Arcán boldog, hálás mosoly terült el, ahogy átvette Féregfarktól a megvajazott pirítóst és enni kezdett. Ezt látva Lucius a Nagyúr háta mögött hányást színlelt, majd jelbeszéddel elmutogatta az ezüstkezűnek, hogy lemegy a pincébe fűtőolajat vedelni.

Féregfark tudta, hogy hosszú, nagyon nagyon hosszú lesz az elkövetkezendő két hét...

/Három nap a hajó indulásáig/

- Nagyúúúr! Indulnunk kell! Gyere!

- Miért?! Miért kell gyalog mennünk?!

- Jajj Uram. Tudod, hogy nincs pénzünk odautazni, a hoppanálással pedig feltűnést keltenénk. Ugye nem akarod, hogy a Minisztérium idióta aurorai miatt lekéssük a hajót?

Voldemort nem akarta. Törékeny teste égett a vágytól, hogy végre magához ölelje, karjai közé szorítsa Jacket (Leonardot!) (Tök mindegy).

Így hát mentek. Mentek hét nap és hét éjjel (ami valójában csak három óra volt). Közben alaposan kimelegedtek, így mikor megláttak az úton egy lakókocsinak álcázott büfét, úgy döntöttek esznek pár falatot és isznak valami hideg üdítőt.

Ahogy a büféhez közeledtek, az út mellett lévő erdőből kitámolygott egy furcsa, nagyon furcsa alak. Egyik karját úgy lóbálta, hogy azt még a csimpánzok is megirigyelhették volna, másik kezében egy kötelet fogott melynek végén egy szamár vált láthatóvá. A különös idegen csálé szemekkel kezdte méregetni őket.

- Menjünk el mellette, talán nem bánt minket - suttogta Féregfark.

Így tettek. A halálfalók közre fogták Urukat, s megpróbáltak eloldalazni a szamarat rángató ember mellett. Ám az egy hirtelen ugrással előttük termett, s kérdését azonnal Voldemortnak szegezte.

- Van jajtad bugyííí?

Voldemort rezignált ábrázattal válaszolt.

- Nincs.

Az idegen szomorú képet vágott.

- Brüüü. Főnööööök! - kiabált hátra a büfé felé. - Vendééééééégek!

Azzal a szamarat vonszolva enyhén lájtos mozdulatokkal a büfékocsi mellett álló körhinta felé vette az irányt.

Voldemort és csatlósai egymásra néztek, majd megindultak az étkezde felé.

Ám ekkor Nott felfedezett valamit.

- Pacákok!

- Mi?! Milyen plakátok?!

- Anyátok! Azok zsernyákok! - szólt bele a szópárbajba Avery.

- Kuss! - kiáltott fel a Sötét Nagyúr. - Egyikőtök mondja el, hogy milyen banyákról beszéltek!

- Zsernyákok Uram. Mugli aurorok - mondta Avery.

- Azoktól nem kell tartanunk. Éhes vagyok! Menjünk!

Elindultak a büfé felé, s ahogy a körhinta mellett haladtak el, a különös, furaszemű idegent hallották ahogy a körhintára szerelt műanyagszamárhoz valamint a valódihoz beszél:

ŰŰ- Csacsi, csacsi.  
- Csacsi, csacsi.  
- Csacsi, Sanyi.  
- Csacsi, tigris.

- Sanyi a kijáj!

Ám ekkor berregés törte meg a kihalt táj csendjét, majd egy hangos kiáltás hatolt hőseink fülébe.

-Ízirájder öcsém!

Egy széles termetű, csupabozont hajú férfi tűnt fel egy motorkerékpáron.

- Na mi va' csikkánók? - szólt a mamlasz a kis csapathoz. Azok nem válaszoltak, rezignált arccal haladtak el a melák mellett. Ám a büféhez érve épp az egyik zsernyákot hallották meg beszélni.

- Törvény elől nem lehet elbújni... Nem lehet... Még egyet lehetne Lalikám? Na mondjuk egy mentség van! Ha az asszony miatt iszik! Hú, az kemény!

Ekkor a másik bűnüldöző és a büfés halkan felnevettek. Ám a zsernyák folytatta.

- Mé'? Hát nem? Nehogy má' az asszony ugasson be! Faszom! Nem inni kell?! Nehogy má' az asszony szívasson valakit! A kurva életbe!

Ekkor elővett egy furcsa kicsi szerkezetet a zsebéből, valami gombokat nyomkodott rajta, majd a füléhez emelte és pár pillanat múlva beleszólt. Hőseink megkövülten bámulták a jelenetet.

- Szevasz Teca! Figyeljé' má! Mit szívatsz te engem azzal, hogy szarul nyírtam le a füvet?!

Voldemort és a csatlósok annyira megrémültek attól a kis szerkezettől, hogy eldöntötték: ők ma itt nem esznek. Tovább indultak, nem néztek hátra. Bár mindannyian éhesek voltak, mégsem álltak meg a következő városig.

A városba érve a főutcán haladtak, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr egyszercsak elkapta Féregfark kezét és rángatni kezdte.

- Mi történt Nagyúr? Mi a baj? Szívroham? Feküdj le!

- McDonald's - suttogta Voldemort szinte lágy hangon.

- Mi? - kérdezték egyszerre a hű csatlósok.

- McDonald's - ismételte meg magát a Nagyúr. - Be kell mennünk.

- Mégis miért Uram? Hisz ott marha drága a kaja.

- Tudom! - kiáltott fel a Sötétek Legsötétebbike. - De láttam a reklámban, hogy most a Happy Meal menühöz Micimackó-figura jár ajándékba! Nekem kell olyan!

- De Nagyúr... -kezdte Nott, de látva Ura elgyötört arcát, megesett rajta a szíve.

Bementek a McDonald's-ba. A csatlósok nem ettek, ellenben Voldemort kapásból három Happy Meal menüt is vett, így ő mondhatni jól lakott.

Ezután folytatták útjukat, bár Lucius titokban megfenyegette a három másik csatlóst, hogy ha mégegyszer lopni mernek a dugi-whiskeyjéből, leadavázza mindnyájukat. Néma csendben ballagtak, hegyeken és völgyeken át (ami valójában két domb volt). Már egy napja bandukoltak, mikor furcsa neszezésre lettek figyelmesek maguk előtt. A tópartra érve meg is pillantották ennek okát.

Alig két méterre tőlük egy förtelmesen ronda, görnyedthátú lény ült a talajon, előre-hátra ingázott és eközben motyogott:

- Jóóó kisz Szméagol. Okossz kissz Szméagol. Gonosz hobbitkák ellopták a drágaszágát... Gaszda jóóó, de mászik hobbit gonossz...

A kis csapat közelebb merészkedett a gülüszemű idegenhez. Ám ekkor az harciasan felugrott és megpróbálta elkapni Lucius haját. Nott még időben megfékezte egy hátráltató-ártással.

- Megőrültél?! Esz fájt! - kiáltott fel a gülüszemű.

- Mit sejpítesz?! - rivallt rá Lucius. - Beszélj rendesen vagy darabokra szaggatlak!

- Én nem szejpítek! Cak ráharaptam a nyelvemre! Még vérszett isz...

Voldemort üdvözült mosollyal az arcán a kis idegenhez fordult:

- Mi a neved furilény?

- Szméagol - mondta a fura.

- Mi?! - értetlenkedett a öt főhős.

- Szmé-a-gol - tagolta a gülüszemű.

A Sötét Nagyúr egy ideig töprengő arcot vágott, majd lehajolt a lényhez.

- Mondd csak, Szmötyi. Milyen drágaságról hablatyoltál össze vissza? Mit loptak el tőled?

- Egy gyűrű mind fölött, Egy gyűrű kegyetlen, Egy a szötétbe szár, bilinc asz Egyetlen.

- Elvették a gyűrűjét? - kérdezte Nott Averyhez fordulva.

- Ellopták gonosz kisz hobbitkák! - kiáltott fel Szmötyi harciasan.

Avery és Nott halk megbeszélésbe kezdtek, hogy kizárják Szmötyi hatalmas füleinek hatósugarát beszélgetésükből:

- A hóbirkák elvették a gyűrűjét.

- A hóbirkákról már én is hallottam. Nagyon gonosz lények. És csúnyák is.

Eközben Voldemort barátságosan végigsimított Szmötyi hátán.

- Mondd csak, Szmötyi...

- Szméagol.

- Tök mindegy. A Szmötyit könnyebb kimondani. Szóval Szmötyi: Nincs kedved elkísérni engem az utamon? Csúnya vagy és rémisztő, pont megfelelő arra, hogy a kellemetlenkedőket távolt tartsd tőlem.

- Te szkinhed vagy? - kérdezte a Nagyúrtól Szmötyi.

- Is-is.

- Ész hova mész?

- Hű csatlósaim kíséretében kihajózom az óceánra, hogy megmentsem a halott szerelmemet, Jacket.

- Leonardot - mondá a négy bölcs.

- Tök mindegy. Szóval Szmötyi? Hogy döntesz? Érzel-e magadban elég rondaságot és gonoszságot ahhoz, hogy velem tarts egy ilyen útra?

- Milyen hajóval megyünk? - kérdezte Szmötyi.

- Jó nagy hajó, a neve: Fapuna.

- Puma - javította a Nagyurat Féregfark.

- Tök mindegy.

Végül Szmötyi hosszas rábeszélés után beleegyezett a dologba, bár Lucius és ő végig sunyi szemekkel méregették egymást. Szegény Pösze Szmötyi be is dühödött, mikor az idősebb Malfoy megjegyezte, hogy szerinte "úgy néz ki, mint egy kínai kopaszkutya". Végül a kis Pösze a csapattal tartott.

Így mentek, mendegéltek tovább, hosszú útjukat éhezés és légszomj kísérte, Avery esetében aranyér. Hajnalodott, mikor megpillantották a kikötőt. Ám boldogságuk nem lehetett felhőtlen, örömüket körülbelül száz mugli árnyékolta be, akik a kikötőnél, egy elkerített részen állva táblákat tartottak és egy kisebb csoportba tömörült emberekkel kiabáltak.

Mivel még két óra volt hátra a hajó indulásáig, így elhatározták: megnézik, hogy mi ez a tömeg, és miért ennyire felháborodottak az emberek.

- Elnézést kedves asszonyom! - mondta Voldemort egy idősődő nőnek. - Megmondaná, hogy mégis miért van itt ennyi ember?

- Tüntetünk.

- És miért, ha volna olyan kedves elárulni?

- Nézzen oda, és megtudja - mutatott az asszony a víz felé.

A Setét Nagyúr szíve összeszorult a látványtól.

A sekély vízben egy fekete alapon fehér foltos élőlény tűnt fel, majd bukott alá ismét. Voldemort mindig jó volt biológiából, több pirospontot kapott a tárgyból, mint osztálytársai együttvéve, így egyből felismerte a lényt. Egy kardszárnyú delfin, másnéven gyilkosbálna.

Ott volt ez a hatalmas, csodálatos monstrum az öbölbe zárva, hálók kerítették el tőle a nyílt vizet, s ő csak rótta a köröket úszva. Voldemort szemében fájdalom csillant, ahogy nézte szerencsétlen állat küszködését. Végül nem bírta tovább, levette tekintetét a bálnáról, helyette a tömegetet kezdte pásztázni. És ekkor meglátta. Az egyik férfi kezében tartott táblán a következő szöveg állt: Szabadítsátok ki Willyt!

Az Egyre-Világosodó-De-Azért-Még-Sötét Nagyúr ismét a vízben lévő állatra nézett. Megszületett benne az elhatározás, melyet pillanatok múlva tettek követtek.

Futni kezdett a szárazföldből kinyúló kövek alkotta zátonyszirt felé. Csatlósai kiabáltak utána, a tömeg elnémult, ám Voldemort mindezekkel nem törődött. Szabadítsátok ki Willyt. Csak futott és futott, egészen a zátony közepéig, ott megállva aztán széttárta karjait, s suttogni kezdett. Időközben Féregfark beérte Urát, így ő is hallhatta a halk szavakat:

- Szalonnát mégjong mázlis!

- Salanah eiong aesis - javította ki a Nagyurat suttogva.

Ám Voldemort nem törődött vele, egyre csak mondta és mondta (szalonnát mégjong mázlis). Hirtelen eszeveszetten csapkodni kezdett karjaival. Első ütésével kapásból a földre küldte Féregfarkat, a másodiknál már csak saját tüdejében okozott némi levegőhiányt, de ez nem akadályozhatta meg abban, hogy ordibálni kezdjen:

- Gyerünk Willy! Gyere ide picinyem! Gyere és ugord át ezt a sziklát! Nem olyan magas! Gyerünk Willy! Ha átugrod, szabad leszel!

A parton álló emberek eddig megkövülten nézték a jelenetet, ám most ők is felbátorodtak, s Willy fogvatartóit agyontaposva a víz széléig tódultak, majd kiabálni kezdtek:

- Szabadítsátok ki Willyt! Szabadítsátok ki Willyt! Szabadságot Willynek!

És ekkor egy hatalmas test emelkedett ki az öböl vizéből, s szó szerint átrepült Voldemort felett. A Nagyúr kinyújtotta vékony karjait, így megérinthette az állat hasát, mielőtt az eltűnt a szikla másik oldalán.

Ekkor Voldemort elkezdte kiköpködni a vizet, amely örömteli vigyorgása közepette a felette átrepülő bálna hasáról a szájába zúdult.

Avery, Nott és Lucius megszólalni sem tudtak a megrökönyödéstől.

/Nincs több idő a hajó indulásáig/

- Végre! - ujjongott Voldemort. - Végre itt vagyunk! Már csak pár óra és a kezeim között tarthatom Jacket!

- LEONARDOT! - üvöltött fel elkeseredetten a négy halálfaló.

- Tök mindegy.

- De uram... - kezdett bele Féregfark, ám a Nagyúr egy jéghideg pillantásával elhallgatatta.

- Féregfark. Hányszor, de hányszor elmondtam már neked, hogy engem mindig, minden helyzetben nagybetűvel szólíts meg!

- Elnézés Uram. Csupán csak közölni szerettem volna, hogy az a pár óra, melyet az előbb oly nagy szenvedéllyel emlegettél, valójában pontosan hét nap.

Voldemort lelombozódott.

- Micsudi?

- Micsoda - javította Féregfark. - És valóban Uram. Mire elérjük azt a bizonyos jéghegyet, addig kereken egy hét van hátra.

- MICSODA?! - kiáltott fel egyszerre Avery, Nott, Lucius és Voldemort.

- Bizony - sóhajtotta a patkányképű.

- Én... én... én azt hittem, csak idejövünk, fogjuk a pasit és eltűnünk - nyögte Lucius elkeseredetten, majd kihajolt a hajó korlátján, hogy szívjon egy kis frisslevegőt. Pár pillanattal később ellökte magát a kapaszkodótól, zsebébe nyúlt, meghúzta a laposüvegét, majd határozottan tántorgó mozdulatokkal elindult a hajó belseje felé.

- Hová mész? - szólt utána Nott.

- Felkészülök az útra - mondta a szőke hajú férfi, majd odébbállt.

Mint kiderült, ez a bizonyos felkészülés abból állt, hogy Lucius beszerezte a hajó fedélzetén fellelhető drogok minden formáját. Füvescigi, LSD, heroin, kokain, extasy, stb...

Az első két napban az idősebbik Malfoyon kívül a kis csapat egyetlen tagja sem volt hajlandó élni ezekkel a szerekkel, ám ez megváltozott. Először Nott kezdte a kábítószer marihuanának nevezett formájával, miután az első éjszakája nem egészen úgy sült el, miként szerette volna.

/Az első este a hajón, Nott a bárban egy különös beszédű szerecsennel elegyedett társalgásba, majd a két férfi a hálószoba rejtekébe vonult. Másnap reggel Nott tágranyílt szemekkel érkezett vissza a Nagyúrékkal közös kabinjába./

- Szevasz Nott! - köszöntötte az érkezőt Avery. - Na mi újság? Miért vágsz ilyen bamba képet?

Nott nem felelt.

- Na mi van? Mesélj már! - kezdték faggatni a többiek is. - Milyen volt a pasi?

Nott rájuk emelte csalódott tekintetét, majd meggyötört hangon megszólalt:

- Hogy milyen volt? Mint a kóláscukor. Barna, büdös és savanyú - mondta, majd mutatóujjával letörölt egy gyanús fehér foltot szája sarkából. - Ráadásul az egész dugás alatt énekelt!

- Mit énekelt? - kérdezte mohón Voldemort.

- Mit tudom én! Valami:_ "Add ide a didit, a didit add ide..." _ Vagy valami hasonlót.

- Mi is volt a neve? Pakli?

- Pákó - mondta Féregfark.

Nott nem figyelt rájuk, felemelt egy szálat az asztalon szanaszét heverő cigaretták közül, majd Lucius-hoz fordult:

- Ez füves?

- Jah - mondta a kérdezett bamba, beszívott vigyorral az arcán.

- Fasza - volt a válasza Nottnak, majd pillanatokkal később meg is gyújtotta a cigit, leült egy székre, úgy élvezte a kábszer hatását. Alig húsz perc múlva már csak örömteli kiabálását lehetett hallani:

- Van egy nyíl a fában! Van egy nyíl a fában! Top Modell leszek! Megismerem Tyra Banks-et!

A második ember, aki a tudatmódosítókhoz nyúlt, nem más volt, mint Avery, bár őt inkább az aranyér, a tengeri-betegség, és egy csodálatos új szerelem kilátása juttatták el eddig a pontig:

/Ötödik nap a hajón, Avery - Notthoz hasonlóan - megismerkedik a bárban egy nagyon jóképű férfival, majd nem sokkal később becsukódik mögöttük a férfi kabinjának ajtaja. Másnap reggel Avery üdvözült mosollyal az arcán vágtat vissza a többiekhez./

- Szerelmes vagyok! Ezt a pasit meg kell zabálni!

A két füves-drogos mély kábultságukban heverve nem vették figyelembe az elhangzottakat, ám Voldemort, Féregfark és Szmötyi azonnal felkapták a fejüket.

- Tényleg? Meszélj! Milyen volt asz éjszaka? - kérdezte a gülüszemű.

- Jahj, hát az valami csodálatos! Isteni az ágyban! És a haja! Hát az valami fantasztikusan puha és selymes!

- Édesz Isztenem! Cak úgy ragyogsz a boldogszágtól! Úgy örülök neked! - kiáltotta Szmötyi, majd Avery nyakába ugrott. A Sötét Nagyúr meghatódva figyelte a jelenetet, majd egy pillanattal később ő is az ölelkezőkre vetette magát.

- Avery! - motyogta. - Olyan jó látni, hogy ennyire boldog vagy! Gratulálok!

- Mi isz a neve a szrácnak?

- Men in Black.

- Ben Affleck - sóhajtotta fáradtan Féregfark.

Ezek után Avery úgy döntött, örömét megosztja egy extasy tablettával, hogy mégjobban kiélvezhesse lelke gyönyörének minden percét.

/A várva várt hetedik nap a hajón. Az egész csapat a hajó elején álldogál, a Jéghegyet figyelik./

- Már látnunk kéne! - kiabálta Voldemort az erős szél miatt.

- Ninc szehol!

- Hol lehet?! - A Sötét Nagyúr lelkét a kétségbeesés kezdte marcangolni. Már rég meg kellett volna pillantaniuk azt a jégmonstrumot, amely a Titanic elsüllyedését és közvetve Jack (Leonardo!) (Tök mindegy.) halálát okozta.

Ám a várva várt találkozás csak nem jött el.

Vártak nappal és vártak éjjel. De semmi. Végül Voldemort csalódottan felkereste a hajó kapitányát, hogy tőle tudakolja meg. Mint a hajóskapitány hosszas nevetési rohamok közepette a tudtára adta: a Titanic több, mint kilencven évvel ezelőtt, 1912-ben süllyedt el, így minden valószínűség szerint lehetetlen, hogy a Nagyúr megtalálja a vízben halott szerelmét.

Ekkor vette kezdetét a katasztrófa.

A Szivárvány-Minden-Színében-Pompázó-Már-Egyáltalán-Nem-Sötét Nagyúr napokig ki sem mozdult a kabinjából. Folyton csokit, bonbonokat, chipset, és Kinder Maxi King-et zabált, miközben letargikus stílusban énekelt.

_"Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go.  
You have made my life complete and I love you so."_

Még két teljes hét volt hátra a hajó kikötéséig. Voldemort sokáig hősiesen küzdött a drogok csábítása ellen, egészen addig, míg el nem jött a nap, mikor a kora reggeli órákban Szmötyi eként trappolt be a kabinba:

- Megkérte a keszem! Összehászaszodunk!

- Ki?! Csak nem az göcsörtösfejű, feltűrtorrú hapcimanó? Mi is a neve? Jódli?

- YODA!!! - kiáltotta egyszerre Szmötyi és Féregfark.

- Tök mindegy. Hisz csak három napja randiztok!

- Szeretem őt tiszta szívemből! - kiáltott a gülüszemű. - Aszt mondta én vagyok kici szíve kuglófjának egyetlen szem maszolája!

- Nem engedem, hogy hozzámenj egy takonyzöld kis senkihez! Nagyobb füle van, mint neked! Pedig ez azért már nagy szó! - üvöltött Voldemort, ám minden hiába.

Szmötyi három nappal később gyönyörű, hófehér ruhában örök hűséget fogadott a bölcs Yodának.

Lucius, Nott és Voldemort úgy élték túl ezt az örömteli eseményt, hogy az esküvő előtt két órával megitták az idősebbik Malfoy csodakoktélját. (Akinek szüksége lenne rá, mert esetleg hasonló borzalmak előtt áll, íme a recept: Vegyél heroint, kokaint, hígítsd fel fűtőolajjal, adj hozzá egy narancsot és fél kanál cukrot, majd fogyaszd el, de rázva, nem keverve, vénásan.)

Avery az egész szertartás alatt az ő drága Ben Affleck-je szájából lógott ki.

Féregfark volt a tanú, ő mosolyogva tekintett az ifjú párra, közben zsebkendője szélét gyűrögette meghatottan.

Ám ez az idilli állapot sem tarthatott sokáig hőseink életében. Az ezüstkező mindenttudó egy héttel a hajó kikötése előtt megelégelte, hogy társai naphosszat kábultan fetrengenek a földön, az ágyban, vagy épp egymáson. Így szólt a drogosokhoz:

- Ebből elég! Terápiára megyünk!

- Pia?! Hol?! - kérdezte azonnal Lucius.

Végül nem volt ellenvetés a csapat részéről (tekintve, hogy fel sem fogták az elhangzottakat), így Féregfark nyugodt szívvel vonszolta el az akkor épp józan társaságot a hajón lévő "Minden bajunk van" nevezetű terápiás csoportba.

/Minden bajunk van -terápiás csoport. Kezelés./

- A nevem Michael Knight. Alkohol problémákkal küszködök. Először akkor jöttem rá, hogy már a hallucinációs fázisnál tartok, amikor azt hittem, hogy a Pontiac típusú autóm, aki K.I.T.T. névre hallgat, elkezdett hozzám beszélni.

- Nagyon jó Michael - mondta a terapeuta (Cameron Diaz). - Emberek! Tapsoljuk meg Michaelt.

Az emberek megtapsolták Michaelt.

- Most pedig vegyük sorba az új tagokat - mondta Diaz. - Kezdjük veled - mutatott egy cingár termetű, barna hajú férfire.

- A nevem Hood. Nem Robin. Robert. Kissebségi komplexusom van, mert mindig összekevernek a Sherwoodi ittas tolvajjal.

- Nagyon jó Robin... Öööh, Robert. Tapsoljuk meg Robertet.

Az emberek megtapsolták Robertet.

- És te? - mutatott a terapeuta egy különös alakra.

- Dart Vader vagyok. Az ezerhétszázas években a négy testőr: Kanos, Poros, Sziámi és Tanyamen...

- Athos, Porthos, Aramis és D'Artagnan... - suttogta megsemmisülten Féregfark.

- ... csúnyán elbánt velem. Azóta én vagyok a műanyagálarcos.

- És miért ilyen a hangod? - kérdezte az egyik jelenlévő.

- Megfáztam és most be vagyok rekedve.

- Tapsoljuk meg Dart Vadert!

Az emberek megtapsolták Dart Vadert.

- Máj ném iz Bond. James Bond. Szexuális problémáim vannak. Nem áll fel.

Egy ideig döbbent csend honolt a teremben, majd mielőtt a terapeuta kérhette volna, az emberek felálltak és James vastapsot kapott.

- A nevem Robbie. Robbie Williams. Világhírű énekes vagyok és mocskosul gazdag. A lányok mind engem akarnak, annak ellenére, hogy meleg vagyok, ám a menedzserem nem akarja, hogy ez nyilvánosságra kerüljön, mert akkor oda lenne a hírnevem. Emellett alkoholista vagyok, drogfüggő és fatökű. Gyengéim a magas, szőke férfiak.

Mindenki megtapsolta Robbie-t, kivéve egy embert. Lucius szürke szemeit az ifjú énekes zöld íriszeibe fúrta, s olyan ámulattal, gyönyörteli pillantásokkal méltatta a fiatal férfit, hogy végül mindketten felálltak (a szó mindkét értelmében), majd kézenfogva távoztak a teremből.

Mindenki a párt fixírozta, egészen addig, míg meg nem szólalt a következő tag.

- A nevem Chuck Norris.

Ezt hallva mindenki összesúgott a mellette ülővel.

- Chuck Norris nem köpül vajat. Meg-körbepörgőforgórúgja a tehenet, és abból egyből kijön a vaj.

- Igen, ezt én is hallottam.

- ŰŰChuck Norris legózott... És megépítette a Stonehenget.

- Tényleg?!

- Shongoku Chuck Norristól tanulta meg a Kamuhami-t.

- Kámehámét - mondta elgyötört arccal Féregfark.

- Chuck Norris a fogával kapja el a golyókat - mondta Averynek Nott.  
- Ha sokat dumálsz, a tieidet is - mondta Nottnak Chuck Norris.

- Khm - köhintett Diaz. - Mondd csak, kedves Chuck. Miért jöttél el a csoportunkba?

- Nem szeretem a kávét.

Senki nem mert megszólalni. Ezúttal a tapsolás is elmaradt.

- Következő? - kérdezte a terapeuta.

- Szméagol vagyok. Kórosz pöszeszégben szenvedő gyűrűfüggő. Alvilági neveim: Szmötyi ész Kiszhaszpók. Emellett horkolok isz. Gondjaim vannak asz önkontrollal ész neheszen tudom elfogadni, hogy törpenövészű vagyok.

- Hidd el Pacsmagol...

- Szméagol - javított Féregfark.

- ... mi itt mindannyian szeretünk Téged. Itt, közöttünk nem számít, hogy ki mekkora, vagy kinek mekkora van.

- Köszönöm - mondta Szmötyi meghatódva.

- Fark vagyok. A Féreg. Nincsenek gondjaim, boldog ember vagyok.

Féregfarkat kifújjolták az emberek, volt, aki paradicsommal és tojással is megdobálta.

- A nevem Tomi. Ötvenhét éves antialkoholista, drogos főgonosz vagyok. Életem legnagyobb hibája az volt, mikor kamillás WC-papír helyett simát vettem. Pont aznap fogyott el a citromos légfrissítő is.

Az emberek szemében könny gyűlt ezekre a megható szavakra. Végül mindenki felállt és sorban odamentek, hogy megöleljék a kezeit tördelgető, sírás szélén álló Voldemortot.

- Köszönöm - suttogta a Sötét Nagyúr könnyeivel küszködve. - Ti olyan rendesek és megértőek vagytok!

Miután mindenki visszült a helyére és az emberek egy kamionnyi zsebkendővel felitatták könnyeiket, épp a Pókember következett volna a bemutatkozás sorában, mikor az ablakon beugrott egy kis, narancssárga alapon fehér csíkos hal. Szegény halacska ott vergődött a terem közepén, fuldokolva.

Voldemort megkövülten nézte a kis állat vergődését, majd mivel senki nem tett semmit. ezért odasétált a tengeri élőlényhez, s az ablakon kihajolva a vízbe eresztette. A kis hal eltűnt a szemei elől. A Sötét Nagyúr halkan suttogta a víz felé:

- Hol vagy kis bohóchal?

Az óceánból kibukott a halacska feje, s így szólt:

- Némó nyomában!

Majd egy tintakék hallal karöltve végleg eltűnt a Nagyúr pásztázó tekintete elől.

Az emberek ismét megtapsolták a piruló arccal álló Voldemortot, aki visszaült a helyére. A Pókember ismét szólásra nyitotta a száját, ám ekkor kivágódott a terem ajtaja, s a legfurcsább férfi vánszorgott be rajta, akit a Nagyúr valaha életében látott.

A férfi feketébe hajló sötétbarna haja kócos volt, homlokába húzva barnáspiros kendőt viselt, szemei fekete festékkel voltak kimázolva, ruhája lazán hullott napbarnított testére. A férfi alkoholtól szanaszét tekintő szemekkel haladt a terem másik végében lévő hűtő felé.

- Elnézést! - szólt utána Diaz, a terapeuta. - Magának milyen problémája van? Jöjjön és ossza meg velünk!

- Ninsun - mondta vontatottan a férfi.

- Tessék?

- Nincs rum.

- Áh, értem. Ön is alkoholfüggő. Mi a neve?

- A nevem Jack Sparrow kapitány! Hajóm a Fekete Gyöngy! Én vagyok a hét tenger kalózainak legkalózabbika!

- Bika?

- Nem, Vízöntő, de ez most lényegtelen - mondta Jack Sparrow.

Voldemort lenyűgözve nézte a férfit. Teljesen elveszett annak kitudjamilyenszínű szemeiben. Jack... Ha már a Titanic katasztrófájában elsüllyedt szerelmét nem tudja megmenteni, miért ne vígasztalódna egy ugyanolyan nevű férfi mellett? Voldemort Mindenki-Tudja-Hogy-Nincs-Mert-A-Nagyúr-Nagyon-Jól-Titkolja szívében lángra lobbant egy apró kis szikra, mely tábortűzként kezdett égni, mikor meghallotta a következő szavakat:

- Nincs rum? Akkor megyek! Van rum? Akkor maradok!

- Ez itt egy terápiás csoport! Itt nem kaphatsz italt, de ha akarod, elmondhatod, hogy mi nyomja a lelkedet - mondta Diaz.

- Hogy mi nyomja a lelkemet? HOGY NINCS RUM!!! - azzal Jack Sparrow botladozva kivágtatott a teremből.

Voldemort nem késlekedett, felpattant a helyéről és utána vágtatott.

- Várj! Jack! Várj!

- Hö? - fordult hátra a hiperszuperextrahelyes kalóz.

- Nincs kedved... Akarom mondani, nem szeretnél egy kicsit... - makogta Voldemort a ruháját markolászva.

- Inni? Szeretnék! Dugni? Azt csak miután ittam - mondta Jack, majd elfordult és indulni készült, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr elkapta a kezét és maga felé fordította.

- Nem akarod megnézni a kabinomat?

- Nem - mondta Sparrow kapitány.

- Van rum.

- Hol az a kabin?!?!

Miután Féregfark este visszatért a közös lakhelyükre, minden szoba előtt megállt hallgatózni.

/Lucius szobája/

- Ezaz Robbie! Énekelj! Gyerünk! De azért a kezeddel se hagyd abba! Ez az! Igeeen!!!

/Avery szobája/

- Ó Ben. Olyan aranyos vagy és olyan kedves. Beléd szerettem Ben. Olyan gyönyörű vagy.

/Nott szobája/

- Tedd a vállamra a lábad Manyika!

- Anettka - suttogta Féregfark.

/Szmötyi szobája/

- Krrpöhh... Krrpöhh...

- Sziveszkém horkolsz.

- Krrpöhh... Krrpöhh...

/Voldemort szobája/

- SZERETLEK JACK SPARROW! SZERETLEK JACK SPARROW!

- Nem tudom a neved, de én is imádlak!!!

- Aaaahhh...

- Ooohh...

- Uuuhhh...

- Áááhhh...

Féregfark boldog mosollyal az arcán tért nyugovóra.

Miután a hajó kikötött, párjaink úgy döntöttek, együtt maradnak. Avery, Nott és Lucius elhagyták családjukat és Szmötyivel, Féregfarkkal, valamint a Voldemort-Jack párossal egy hatalmas kastélyba költöztek, természetesen a tenger közelébe, hogy Sparrow kapitány bármikor kihajózhasson, amikor csak kedve tartja, és természetesen, elmaradhatatlanul Sanyi lett a király.

- Mégecce!

- Nincs az az Isten.

- Hozok sört!

- Akkó van.

Sanyika terpeszben szaladva elment sörért, majd visszaszaladt a sörrel és még azzal a lendülettel levágta magát törökülésbe.

- Mégecce!

- Hát... Voldemort hol volt, hol nem.

- Vége?

- Ühümm... Turbóváltozat. Elfáradtam Sanyika.

- Bhuhu... Add vissza a söört!

- Sanyika! Sanyika! Nyugi, nyugi, nyugi, nyugi, jó, jó, jó, jó, jó: Voldemort boldogan élt aztán már nem élt. Egy darabig élt, de aztán már nem. Hümm, de szomorú.

- Szomojú.

És így Sanyika csalódottan, de királyként elvonult tentézni.


End file.
